War of the Ring: The Children of Heresy
by dan-yoda
Summary: This is what happens when Gandalf is bored


WAR OF THE RING  
The children of heresy  
  
BY YODAMAN  
  
Gandalf the Grey was bored. Really bored. This usually never happened to Gandalf. There were always wars to be fought, scores to be settled, and evils to bring down. But today, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing going on except happiness and joy. Even though it seemed physically impossible, it was happening. He even talked with Saruman about this.  
  
"Don't worry, Gandalf", said Saruman. "The Valar have blessed us with much happiness and joy".  
  
"But this cannot be happening", said Gandalf. "The world isn't perfect. There must be some evils going on".  
  
"There probably are", said Saruman. "But nothing that deserves our attention."  
  
"And why should the Valar bless us today of all days?" asked Gandalf. "There is nothing special about today".  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Saruman. "There is a new year tomorrow, and all of Middle-Earth shall be celebrating. Come, my old friend. How about a rest for once?'  
  
"I cannot accept that", said Gandalf.  
  
"But where shall you go?" taunted Saruman.  
  
"I shall go to the villages of the Haradrim", said Gandalf. "They are always sacrificing innocent people".  
  
"Fine then", said Saruman. "But don't expect much from that. By the time you arrive, they will probably have already cursed the person for the rest of their lives".  
  
"We'll see about that", said Gandalf. He then left Isengard and rode for the villages of the Haradrim on his horse. Only a mere few hours later, he found one group of Haradrim making camp near the Gap of Rohan for an unknown purpose. It was a small camp, for there were only 25 tents. He then used his staff to create a light to see if anyone was inside the tents. There weren't any in the tents, which greatly surprised Gandalf. He walked closer to the tents and heard some noise coming from the tents. He then walked even closer to the tents and found something that he found very disturbing. He saw a group of Haradrim surrounding three logs, and on each log laid three bounded child elves. There was also a heavily made up Haradrim with a large stick made out of skulls dancing around chanting strange incantations.  
  
"*" yelled the Haradrim priest. "" The whole crowd then cheered as he spoke his speech. Gandalf knew that he was about to do some sort of evil spell on the children, and he also knew he had to be stopped. Gandalf slowly crept behind them and lifted his wand. He then used his wand to propel lightning at the priest, but the priest somehow.  
  
"" yelled the Haradrim priest. Then, all the Haradrim drew swords and charged at Gandalf. Gandalf then drew Glamdring and charged at the Haradrim. He then swung his staff at then while slashing them all with Glamdring. Gandalf was pretty used to this kind of combat after decades of working against the evils of Middle-Earth, but fighting 50 soldiers was still a challenge for him. So he swung, dodges, and slashed throughout the whole battle, not paying much attention to anything else. But after a minute of fighting, he realized that the Haradrim priest was putting spells on the Elven children. And with even greater horror, he realized that two of the elf children were dead and that one was having spells cast on him. Gandalf ran up to try to stop the priest, but the remaining five Haradrim grabbed at him, preventing his attack on the priest. Gandalf slashed through each of them as fast as he could so he could save the elvish child, but that took him about a minute. He got up as fast as he could and ran to the priest, but he found him lying on the ground, screaming in pain. Gandalf looked closely at the Haradrim and saw that there were two bite marks on the him. He then looked closer and saw that they were the marks of snakebite, and a poisonous one. The Haradrim would die soon. As the Haradrim cried out in pain, Gandalf picked up the remaining Elvish child, which was still alive.  
  
"So, my young friend", said Gandalf to the child. "What's your name?" The child didn't answer; it wasn't old enough to talk yet. "Don't have a name, do you? Well I'll give you one. What about Aralokë? It means royal snake in Sindarin. Well, of course you would know that, wouldn't you?" The child didn't answer. "Well, someone must take care of you, and it will certainly not be me. How about the Silvan Elves?" The child then let out a small cry. "To Mirkwood it is". So Gandalf then walked off with Aralokë, and left the child to complete his ultimate destiny.  
  
THE END 


End file.
